dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yusei Satan-Lucifer
Warning: This page will contain spoilers for the story "The Trihexa King's Rebirth" Yusei Satan-Lucifer is the main character in the story "The Trihexa King's Rebirth". A resident of the Gremory household having been adopted by Lord Gremory and Venelana. After the five year time skip he transfers to Kyoh Academy at the end of the first semester starting Kuoh Academy as a first year student. He is the only surviving member of the clan Satan-Lucifer due to his father adn mother's passing. And after completing Middle Class devil promotion exams Sirzechs has Yusei promoted (despite opposition from the Great King Faction) into a high class devil with Yusei choosing the devil name Marquis. Appearance Yusei is a rather skinny and small boy due to his high metabolism from his mixed blood line. He can't gain a lot of weight and due to his mixed blood line, after taking tests given to him by Gabriel she reveals that he has extremely low blood sugar levels and low potassium levels saying that if he doesn't watch it he can end up in a coma. Yusei has spiky blonde hair and emerald green eyes both of which he received from his mother but Sirzechs has repeatedly said his face resembles that of his father more. Yusei also has naturally black fingernails from the Trihexa fragment inside of him. Yusei is usually seen wearing a normal black jacket with a white t-shirt although after the time skip when he has to transfer to Kuoh Academy he wears the normal Kuoh Academy blazer and dress pants but passes on the button down white shirt and black ribbon to Sona's dismay. During battle he is seen wearing his normal black jacket and dog tags that Dante Aligheri gave him saying they belonged to his father during the Great War. As the Gremory family color is crimson red the Satan-Lucifer family colors are purple (Lucifer) and Black (Satan). When meeting at official devil gatherings with other devils he usually wears a black and purple suit with his family sigil (that he created to represent both his clans) etched on his tie. Personality During the first Arc of the story Yusei Satan-Lucifer is shown to be very awkward, naive, and timid as shown when he doesn't understand why Lord Gremory and Venelana keep having him meet with all the heiresses from other devil clans. Rias even said he is like the "typical clueless boy" unable to pick up hints when a girl is making a pass at him as shown when Eenely keeps trying to get his attention. Yusei is also mocked by the other devils in his Rating Game School for being a weakling due to his low demonic energy. After the time skip Yusei is shown to have matured and is not as timid as he used to be becoming more arrogant and cocky but also shown to still have some of his childhood naive personality. Yusei after the time skip is often very playful, naive, and sneaky, doing silly and childish things such as buying good luck items that are obviously a scam, giving Sona his jacket, and other things. He is very determined to become more popular and strong as a devil wanting "all the Gods to know his name" , often either placing his sigil cards everywhere and even vandalizing and spray painting the symbol all over Japan and Kuoh much to Rias and Sona's dismay. He also shows his brilliance. Opening a club in Kuoh called "Angel's Fall" which is actually a front for his peerage and he runs a Underground fighting arena at the bottom floor of the club using it as a way to find powerful creatures that he can recruit either as peerage members or as allies. His family is very important to him as he refused to become Sairaorg's queen not wanting to leave behind his family names (which is the recruitment when a devil becomes another devil's servant). He also plans on using the evil pieces to rebuild his clan with Venelana making it her goal to build him the "Ultimate Harem" solely so he can produce dozens of Grand children for his clan. There are times when Yusei is shown to be mysterious and serious i.e. when he learns of the massive amount of stray devils hiding in Japan making it his goal to either capture or kill all of them. Yusei also knows things like cooking and how to pick out jewelry thanks to Venelana because she made him learn these things saying it would make him "the perfect husband". Yusei is shown to have a low tolerance for weak spirited people even going as far as to say to a client who called him before committing suicide "if you're going to off yourself go right ahead I'm not going to stop you" due to knowing people like Kiba, Koneko, his queen Maria, and Gasper who didn't get to live their lives to the fullest due to begin killed and being revived as servants. He is shown to have little motivation to help suicidal or people who won't help themselves which frequently angers Rias and Sona. Yusei is shown to have a little brother relationship with Sairaorg and Rias and a older brother-like relationship with Vali (to her dismay) and Ravel (who also hate it). Yusei also frequently refers to Koneko as "kitty", Kiba as "blondie" (despite them both being blonde), and Akeno as "sadist". He also uses these types of nicknames to his own peerage referring to Kaneki simply as "Ken", Maria his queen as "angel" and other various nicknames for his peerage and friends. Sona and Maria's pet peeve about Yusei is his unwillingness to take good care of his health despite Gabriel's warning of his low blood sugar and low potassium levels. Due to his immature and childish attitude towards the prospect of dying thinking of himself as "immortal" and his hatred of typical potassium high foods Maria and Sona frequently come up with weird deserts as a compromise for him to watch his health. History His parents were both once apart of the Five Branch Alliance in order to stop Rizevim with Susanoo and his army being the better options in retaliation to the old Satan faction. Asuna, Yusei's mother was friends with Serafall long before she became a Satan making her age unknown. With Yusei's father Levi Satan-Lucifer having grew up with Sirzechs and Ajuka as friends. It is revealed that during the start of the series Sirzechs saw Levi as a brother. Levi, Lilia, and Vali's father were all of Rizevim's children. It is revealed that Levi is only a half brother of both Lilia and Vali's father hence why he is the only one with the name "Satan-Lucifer". Rizevim frequently pitted Levi and Vali's father up against each other with Lilia always trying to stop them. It is revealed that Levi lost the ability to use the demonic sword BlackFyre although it is unknown why with Dante Alighieri saying "his sins were too much to bear". The series start with Yusei and his parents being attacked by Rizevim and Cain. Who both kill his parents and then Yusei is sold as a test experiment to a woman from the extinct Zagan clan, although Sirzechs erased this part of Yusei's memory and led him to believe his parents died in a terrible accident and he was left in a coma for a year. Ophis is shown to have a interest in Yusei frequently visiting him in his dreams as a way to learn more about him until she finally confronts him during the "Attack on the Underworld". Powers and Abilities Power of Unholy Light: The lost ability from the Satan Clan. This is the power to create multiple spears, swords, and various objects out of unholy light or darkness. This is shown to be Yusei's strongest ability due to him being a "sword type". * Shadow Realm: The more powerful form of this ability allowing him to bend shadows to create physical weapons of unholy light out of shadows that can impale opponents. Rias even says that Yusei is capable of creating "shadows from shadows" Flight: Being a devil Yusei is capable of flight although he is shown to not really like flying because he frequently complains about "motion sickness" while in the air. King: Being a King devil he is able to fly" reincarnate other creatures as servants using evil pieces. Unlike most devils thanks to Ajuka, Yusei can have a 16 servant peerage due to Ajuka giving Yusei his dad's mutation knight piece. Due to the Trihexa Soul inside of him Yusei is shown to have a mutation queen and a full set of mutation pawns. Swordsmanship: Like his father, Yusei is a very talented sword fighter making him the only "sword type" or "Knight" out of all the Golden Children. He also receives training from Sirzech's knight. Low Demonic Energy: Unknown why, Yusei has extremely low demonic energy with his energy being lower than the average devil. Despite this, he knows to be careful with his energy consumption during battle. Equipment Trihexa's Soul: A fragment of the soul of Trihexa that was cut off when the God of the Bible sealed him away fused with Yusei's own soul. It is currently unknown what type of power the soul gives him although Yusei is shown to have dragon like qualities like fire breathing and eating "Dragon Apples" which taste disgusting to most supernatural creatures besides dragons. Pact with Death: Yusei made a pact with one of the horsemen of the Apocalypse Death in Life 1 with Death offering Yusei power in exchange for allegiance with the "Anti Christ". So far, it is unknown what type of power Yusei will receive. The Sword of BlackFyre: A powerful demon sword that once belonged to the original Satan after he lost the Dark Excalibur to the original Morgan Le Faye who tossed it into the Lake of Fire. The sword gains power through one's sin although if the person's sins are too heavy for them to bear the sword will gain weight making it hard to hold. Development/Trivia I originally planned to make Yusei into a insecure bad boy who hated the Gremory family and everyone around him due to his parent's death but this was seen as too cliche already used by most fanfictions. After this idea was discarded I planned on Yusei originally being a AU version of Issei but I discarded this idea due to it already being used in most fanfictions. Afterwards I planned Yusei as the timid and awkward kid which I decided to keep for the first arc of the story but then I decided to use snippets of Yato's personality from Noragami for Yusei's personality after the time skip. Yusei was at first going to be named Ichiro as a reference to my other character written in my fanfiction "High School DxD Heavenly Dragon Kings" but I decided I wanted Yusei to be a fresh original character. Originally I wasn't going to give Yusei a peerage and was going to make him a lone wolf type character but after consideration I decided to include a peerage for him and instead made another character Lucien Gremory to act as the lone wolf (no pun intended) character for the story. * After the idea of a peerage came to mind I was going to originally have Yusei as Satan-Bune, because I originally wanted him to be known as the "Dragon Taming King" and I was going to give him a all dragon peerage but this idea was discarded because I wanted Yusei to be related to Rizevim but I decided to use the idea of a Dragon Peerage on Seekvaria Agares and Marcellus Agares despite their clan hatred of dragons. * I decided to instead go with a "All Hybrid Peerage" because everyone in Yusei's peerage was originally a hybrid of some sort before becoming reincarnated devils which is something all of them share to Yusei. Another Idea that was lost in the rewrite was the idea of a female Cao-Cao that would act as Yusei's crush/main love interest throughout the story and would be Yusei's queen. But this idea was discarded. Yusei Satan-Lucifer's Harem was originally going to be very typical (characters from Rias's peerage) but after Highschool DxD EX came out and featured Issei's children I decided I wanted to give Yusei a more "original" harem with the exception of Ravel. Venelana is trying to build a harem for Yusei in hopes of him making her grandchildren. Rizevim and Susanoo, both being grandfathers of Yusei is supposed to represent the ironic twist of both halves of Yusei's families being the greatest threat to both the three main factions and Earth. This is used as a way to force Yusei to develop into a character that would have to choose between trying to turn both his grandfathers to the side of good/family or to eliminate them for the safety of the worlds. * Despite Rizevim being the one that killed Yusei's parents, Yusei still feels that he can be persuaded to good and on multiple occasions tries to. * Susanoo is not as bad as Rizevim but is manipulative and a bit narcissistic and is only seen as battle hungry maniac who is trying to start a new Great War so he can have interesting opponents to fight. Sirzechs and Ajuka both said Yusei has a strange power of attracting powerful primordial entities like Ophis and Death to him. Lilith and Cain: Heaven or Hell Lilith despite being a devil represents the good Yusei tries to find in everyone. Cain represents the evil and wickedness in everyone. On multiple occasions Yusei finds himself having visions of both of these figures talking to him as a way of making him know he can't have allegiance with both Rizevim and Susanoo forever because of their both intense hatred of the other. Quotes Yusei Possessed by Lilith: "So what if I'm just a pawn for the Underworld? Last time I checked, you're one too" "i don't want to be a memory"-Yusei during the attack on the Underworld confessing his fear of dying Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Trihexa King Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils